Bundled media services, such as combination packages of television, telephone, and broadband Internet services, have been successfully offered to households with wired connections to service provider networks. Households in areas without such wired connections (e.g., customers in regions that cannot be reached via conventional communication media, such as optical cables, copper cables, and/or other fixed wire-based technologies) may rely on fixed wireless networks for some of these services (e.g., broadband access). However, previous generations of fixed wireless networks have generally been unsuccessful. Expensive network equipment and customer premises equipment (CPE), high CPE installation costs, use of proprietary technology, and low data rates are among some of the reasons that these fixed wireless networks remained unpopular. As wireless network data rates improve using fourth generation (4G) technologies, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE), such network data rates have made it easier to implement fixed wireless networks.